Lotto
by desmadres
Summary: "why don't you bet me your wife?"
1. o n e

$ o n e $

"Fucks sake, Suho," Baekhyun cursed as the leader stumbled past the front door. His hair was a mess from the dozens of times he had ran a hand through it during the night. His shirt was untucked and blazer hanging on his arm. It was a rarity to see the leader like that, since he was always so clean cut. His right hand man-second in command line-continued, "Hani-your wife-called me about a hundred times because you wouldn't answer your phone and she was worried. Where the hell were you?"

Junmyeon looked up with a blank expression, eyes glossed over, as an aura of brooding darkness clung to the air. "I lost everything, Light." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. He took a few sullen steps to his chair and plopped down on it heavily.

"What?" His friend looked up at him, eyes peeled in surprise.

He couldn't believe that Suho, their leader, had been so irresponsible.

"I lost everything at that fucking casino." Junmyeon repeated.

"No." Baekhyun shook his head in denial. "That couldn't happen. I changed the combination to the emergency safe-"

The leader interrupted him, "Hani told it to me."

Baekhyun brought a hand to his face, immediately bubbling with anger. But he held his tongue for his own safety. Everyone knew that the one thing the pack's leader loved more than money was Hani. Saying something even remotely bad about her would have been the end of him, and he knew better.

"Geez." He exhaled in a frustrated breath, trying to calm himself. Under his breath, he recalled, "That's why she was here the other day, snooping."

She probably had good intentions, but had singlehandedly destroyed them. All of their money had been pissed away by their leader because of his newly acquired gambling addiction.

With a sigh, Junmyeon informed, "Even with the money from the safe, I wasn't able to pay off the debt." The information found away to amaze Baekhyun even more. Just how much had their leader gambled that their emergency money wasn't enough to pay it off? He didn't even want to know. "They want me to meet with their leader tomorrow, to arrange a form of paying them back. I think...I'm going to offer myself, as slave labor."

"You can't!" Baekhyun objected, taken aback.

"What else can I do, Light?" Junmyeon asked in a tired voice. There was a handgun in the top drawer of his desk and for the slightest flash of an instant he thought about using it.

But that was the coward's way out, and he always detested cowards.

"We'll work something out." His friend insisted in a hurried tone, his mind was wracking for any solutions as his mouth continued to spill out words without thought. "We'll double production, up the protection costs in the neighborhoods, sell some of our properties, I'll even get a proper job. I'm sure the other boys would do the same. The pack-we are one."

He repeated the words that Junmyeon always recited. We are one. The others pretended to scoff and roll their eyes every time he said it because they claimed it sounded corny. But in the back of their minds, they thought the same way. They were there for each other and would always be.

"We won't be able to do it in time." The leader confessed. "They want their money by tonight."

Baekhyun sighed in defeat. "Just...go to this meeting, but don't agree to anything."

Junmyeon nodded.

That afternoon, a black car with bulletproof black tinted windows left the garage of his home. He had returned to his wife shortly after meeting with his right hand person for advice and it was decided that his closest friends and members of the organization would accompany him to see the owner of the casino. Six of them riding in the same car.

As soon as they arrived, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stepped out of the car first, guns stowed away beneath their button up shirts, in the waistband of their pants. They stood by the door of the car as the next two made their way outside. Jongin and Sehun were the youngest, and assigned to do most of the grunt work in their organization. Then Baekhyun, the right hand man stepped out, and last their leader-Kim Junmyeon.

People of the high class walked into the casino around them, not even stopping to look at the people arriving in the bullet proof car.

But Junmyeon was immediately recognized by security at the door. One of them spoke into his head set, but nodded his head as the six passed him.

Once inside, they were met with someone that took them by surprise. "Its been a long time, boys. A very long time." He smiled at them, a knowing smile, unfazed by the shock reflected on their faces. They immediately felt unwelcome there, despite seeing someone they once knew and cared about.

"Lu Han hyung." Baekhyun nodded a greeting at him when the others were too shocked to do so.

The older boy bowed his head slightly in a return greeting. When he spoke, he said to them slyly, "Unfortunately, you have to leave two of your people out here. but they're welcome to enjoy the casino." He gestured to the different slot machines and gambling games that could be seen around them.

Junmyeon sighed, but nodded, gesturing to Jongin and Sehun. That was an old trick he and Yifan had often used when they were starting out. Whenever someone visited, they asked the security people and entourage to stay behind, separating the leader from his trusted people, and separating them all from each other. That kept the leader unsure and intimidated, and willing to negotiate because there was no way out otherwise. The two youngest went to sit at some lounge chairs by the entrance to wait for the others to return.

When they reached another check point, he had to leave Kyungsoo and Chanyeol behind, and lastly Baekhyun before he was all alone. He had been taken through a darkened hallway to a back part of the casino until they reached an office.

Lu Han opened the door, which was guarded by two other people Junmyeon knew-Yixing and Minseok. Both were silent but watched with curious eyes as Lu Han and Junmyeon entered the room.

Sitting behind that desk in the room was a man with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Suho," He called him by name Junmyeon chose when he decided to get into organized crime. "My old friend."

"Kris."

* * *

 ** _so this is a little story that i have posted on wattpad and it has done pretty well for itself in terms of support. but i recently started posting it on the exo amino app, where it has also been quite popular. i thought it wouldn't hurt to start posting it on here, and on asian fanfics website._**

 ** _i hope you all like this story._**

 ** _its an exo au of course, where they're not kpop idols but instead members of a crime organization called "the wolf pack" or just the pack. its slightly based off their music video for lotto, and also a song that i really like from this mexican band that i listen to._**

 ** _if you would like to read ahead, please feel free to see my wattpad page. my username is desmadres. if you would like to follow me on there, that would be nice as well. but you don't absolutely have to. thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!_**

 ** _also, i realize i put this story under the EXO next door category. but they dont have one for just exo or for kpop. so this will have to do. THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE EXO NEXT DOOR UNIVERSE._**

-clary


	2. t w o

**_$ t w o $_**

Yifan grinned a sly grin, leaning forward on his desk, propping his elbow atop it. His brown eyes darkened as he spoke in words that were meant to be playful and friendly banter otherwise, but his tone led on something else. "You little shit. If I had known this was you, I'd have called you up here sooner, so we could catch up on old times." As he spoke, Lu Han bowed respectfully and exited the room. But it was highly likely that he was standing at the other side of the door-listening to everything. Monitoring them.

Junmyeon flashed a guarded smile, but said nothing.

Last he saw Yifan was several years prior when he had sworn to destroy Junmyeon and his organization. The angered words of a man who hadn't been loved by the woman he wanted.

Both of them-formerly best friends-had fallen in love with Min Hani, the daughter of a wealthy politician in Seoul. It was difficult to imagine that such a person would fall into a crowd like the Korean and Chinese mobs, but Hani had actually been around them her whole life. Her father had been a corrupt politician who had secret dealings to protect the mob from the law. In return, they protected him and his family from everyone else.

Hani had fallen in love with Junmyeon from the start, and when the two got married, Yifan decided to leave the pack. He branched out, with six of the members which followed him out of loyalty, and they formed their own group called The Coven.

From what Junmyeon knew on the tabs he kept on his former best friend, Yifan was running the same drug business in China. His wealth had grown and even surpassed that of his Korean counterparts because of the size of the nation. Korea was merely a speck in comparison to China. But just as it had been for Junmyeon, starting out in China hadn't been easy. Junmyeon was amazed at what Yifan had achieved, and he might have congratulated him if he didn't know him well. Yifan was still hurt over losing Hani-as he saw it-and he thought that Junmyeon had taken her away from him.

"Junie, remember when we were two homeless kids and we lived at the underpass of the bridge?" Yifan once again called him by a different name, his words taking on a tone of reminiscence.

Junie and Fanfan had been their nicknames for each other when they were children. They grew out of them once they got older and chose new nicknamed-Suho and Kris.

Junmyeon felt a smile tugging at his lips. It didn't sound like the best of lives in the slightest, but as he thought back on it now...everything was so simple back then. It was just him and his bestfriend, the two homeless boys without a family who yearned to be rich someday and live in a nice house. They had everything they wanted now, but even as they continued to make more and more money, Junmyeon was never actually happy with all of it.

That was until Hani arrived.

"We used to climb up there and spit on the passing cars." Junmyeon said with a laugh, remembering two scrawny boys with tattered clothing making fun for themselves.

Yifan nodded, and then leaned back in his desk chair, gesturing to the room around him. "And look at us now. Self made men who achieved all their dreams. But out of another coincidence, you are now indebted to me." The entire back wall behind him were security televisions which kept surveillance of the casino. The five screens were dead focused on five specific people-Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun-all who had been left behind on the way to that office. Yifan was more careful than Junmyeon thought.

With a sigh, Junmyeon made his offer, his tone serious. "I will not have the money immediately. But-"

"We're friends!" Yifan interrupted him with a laugh. "I'll make all of this easy for you."

"You will?" Junmyeon eyed him suspiciously.

Yifan nodded his head. There was a small hint of sadness in his eyes as he said, "Of course I will. I will never forget the one person who took me in when my parents abandoned me."

Junmyeon remembered that.

Yifan came from a middle class family in Guangzhou, during a time when the one-child policy was in place in China. They had found out that another baby was on the way, and they did not qualify for any of the exceptions to the rule. His family then planned a trip to Korea, during their vacation time. They were there for three days until his parents left without their eight year old son. He had been crying on the street when Junmyeon found him, and invited him to share his home. An old tent underneath a bridge.

He became Yifan's only family. When they acquired their fortune, Yifan had gotten a private investigator to find them-his parents. He personally went to see them. They had two more children, a boy and a girl. The law in China allowed a family to have a second child if the first was a girl. Yifan had eyed their family portraits with disdain.

He killed his parents in a rage the day that he found them-still resentful at the fact that they had abandoned him for their own selfish needs. He did nothing about his siblings, knowing that being born had not been their fault.

As Junmyeon was pulled out of his memories, he nodded gratefully towards Yifan. "Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me, even after everything that happened."

The leader of The Pack did not feel guilty that Hani had chosen him over Yifan. But he did deeply lament losing his friendship. Even before Hani had made it into his life, the only person who had ever been there for him was Yifan.

"I'll make you a deal." Yifan began to explain. "One game of poker against me. If you win, your debt will be cleared. But if you lose..." He trailed off, and Junmyeon knew there would be some kind of catch. Junmyeon never lost to Yifan at cards.

"If I lose, you can have my head." Junmyeon offered.

But Yifan gave a shake of his head. "That's no good. I want something even more valuable."

"What do you mean?" The pack leader narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why don't you bet me your wife?"

* * *

 ** _i know its been a long while since i uploaded anything up to here. but i have been super busy with school._**

 ** _anyway, i'd like to thank the people who have read, commented, and followed this story. it means a lot to me and i really hope you're all liking it as much as i am enjoying writing it. currently on wattpad (my username on there is desmadres), there are about fifty six chapters posted._**

 ** _so if you would like to read ahead, you're always welcome to check there._**

 ** _on there i post regular updates._**

 ** _anyway, thank you again._**

 ** _have a wonderful week!_**

 ** _-clary_**


	3. t h r e e

p data-p-id="2038aee11b8e843b8a388c1518a73458"$ $/p  
p data-p-id="cde3dfac55823692f959970caacfff4e"From the very moment that the words left Yifanś lips, Junmyeon was already shaking his head. He was suddenly enraged that his friend would even ask that of him, but he kept his emotions at bay for the sake of the organization. The clenched fist by his side gave him away though, and Yifan saw it./p  
p data-p-id="27afc36bd2cfcaee233c6a0d234c55be""Not Hani." Junmyeon replied firmly to the request./p  
p data-p-id="94ef66ebd2217ba45c0cbbdf8c2abe15"Yifan huffed out a small chuckle in amusement as he said. "That's cute. You act as though you have a choice."/p  
p data-p-id="188fbba1866467df18ef2099bb37ae4a"Still trying to keep his anger in check, Junmyeon sucked in a deep breath. "I wouldn't even bet on the life of my closest men. What makes you think I'd bet on my wife?" His jaw was tense and his stare was unwavering as he looked Yifan in the eyes, words deadly. Hani was the one thing he was unwilling to negotiate about. He had thought about it times before. As much in debt as he might get himself, he preferred to die before putting her in danger's way. She was Junmyeon's entire world./p  
p data-p-id="caccf267305e134a4a662248ac927383""Either you agree, or you all die. You, the pack, and her." The man sitting behind the desk gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="e0814536e621792cf0e3e945fd9df47f"Junmyeon looked at the surveillance screens behind Yifan once more. Jongin and Sehun were sat in lounge chairs by the entrance with bored expressions on their faces. Two young men that were like younger brothers to him and had their whole lives ahead of them. On another screen were Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, both leaning against the wall of a dimly lit hallway, outside of public reach in the casino. Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest, keeping an alert eye on everything. The gun tucked away under their shirts was gone-had been taken away by Yifan's security team. On the third screen he saw Baekhyun, waiting in another hallway by himself. As Junmyeon's right hand and most trusted person, he was being kept in company with two of Yifan's people-Jongdae and Tao./p  
p data-p-id="102f00209e1fa86bf219a4b14985db28"He didn't want to put them all in danger, but he didn't want to agree to anything that would put Hani at risk. Sensing his inner struggle, Yifan made yet another offer. "Since I am a fair man, and this is your wife's life that's on the line...why don't you go back home and talk to her about it? Come back tomorrow night. I'll be expecting good news."/p  
p data-p-id="5df718265c5928f43ee428680c32761f"Yifan gave a clap of his hands and the door opened. Lu Han reappeared in the room and gestured for Junmyeon to follow behind him. He led him out the same way they had entered, gathering the rest of The Pack along the way./p  
p data-p-id="b7b894e2f4c98189c36ea0defc3bed75"They were now on the outside of the casino, waiting for Junmyeon's car. The leader of the pack turned to Lu Han, his voice pleading. "Deer, talk to him. He wants Hani in exchange for clearing the debt. We can't let this happen." There was a flash of sadness and even guilt in Lu Han's eyes. But he willed it away. All twelve of them knew Hani, and the other ten of them who weren't in love with her loved her like a sister. She had always been good to them, and treated them right, despite the fact that they were part of organized crime./p  
p data-p-id="f9503fd2d59998ee96fa417ad708d490""Sorry, Suho. I don't interfere with number one's decisions." He said with a shake of his head./p  
p data-p-id="221708c6dc1b829781498f9e002f50bc"While Junmyeon and his people had titles to distinguish their ranks, Yifan gave his people numbers. He was number one, Lu Han was number two, Yixing was number three, Minseok number four, Jongdae number five, and Tao number six. They often went by their rank numbers of their nicknames./p  
p data-p-id="180eb4e4f15500b0349ed50617574c35"Junmyeon sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get through to him. They were all loyal to Yifan. He was a good leader to them. Interfering would have been like stabbing him in the back./p  
p data-p-id="1abb6b156ebe9b4ad4f5b7c50891c99d"The group climbed into the waiting car with the maknaes being last. Baekhyun was sitting next to the leader while he explained what had happened in that office. "Are you going to tell Hani about this?" Baekhyun asked./p  
p data-p-id="080280c65962acce5894bc9a0521b508"Junmyeon shook his head. "No, Light. I'll solve this on my own. If I tell her anything, she'll want to help, and I can't risk losing her."/p  
p data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p data-p-id="7787d03f63e84b59193bf6c3b063f054"The Pack had been out all day, trying to come up with a plan and trying to gather the money to pay off the debt. Junmyeon left his house early that morning, after assuring his wife that everything was okay. She had sensed the uncertainty in him, but when she asked what was wrong, he told her there was nothing for them to worry about./p  
p data-p-id="f781fb6b758e2f906c1474c1eccec672"Outside of their house, en extravagant black car pulled up with two people in it. One of them was Wu Yifan, the other was Lu Han./p  
p data-p-id="52e4d0888101a57816a8e816c49b19b6"Lu Han waited out by the car while Yifan walked up to the front gates. Hitting the doorbell outside, he was greeted by a voice he hadn't heard in over five years./p  
p data-p-id="f3ad0cf128acbeb98e8bf24d227d17f8""Yes?" Came the soft voice of Min Hani./p  
p data-p-id="d714a5b6f60ef632c833bc106f35029b"Yifan cleared his throat nervously before replying to her. "Hey Hani, its Yifan. Do you have time to talk to an old friend?" He asked a bit awkwardly. In front of his men, and the people who worked for him, he was so confident and full of authority. With her it was different. She disarmed him. The only soft side he ever had in his life was brought out in her presence. He stood outside, rolling on the balls of his feet as he waited for her to say something. Little did she know that he had rehearsed that greeting about a hundred times in his mind, on the way to her house./p  
p data-p-id="478a6cbe5f0e9ccbfc3b36f4378d180b""Yifan oppa!" She said with excitement in her words. "I always have time for you. I'll unlock the gates."/p  
p data-p-id="e67721c727141b12894c6af4cdbcb893"There was a loud beeping noise that came for a second and the front door of the gate popped open. He made his way up the concrete path and was met by the most breathtaking beauty he had ever seen. She was more beautiful to him than he remembered and her very presence made his heart race. But the jealousy rolled in because Junmyeon had everything that he wanted to have./p  
p data-p-id="cc0470ac6b2eda6ba3749edbd0cd4dca""Does Junie know you're here?" She asked him, pulling him in for a friendly hug. "I should call him so he can come say hello too."/p  
p data-p-id="dea649cab30f3b6bf0618cc41c094375"Yifan quickly shook his head as the two pulled away from their embrace. He wished it could have lasted an eternity. "No, Hani. I've already seen him. I'm here to talk to you."/p  
p data-p-id="68adf3b8fec411ec3e348cc2243be540"Hani eyed him with confusion, but invited him into her house./p  
p data-p-id="ea5f790cf22bb7b74398dd840a96130a"He wondered if she would be the same after finding out the reason for his visit./p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"emstrongso guys, i recently made a tumblr account so that i could post my stories as well. and i am planning on expanding to the exo fanfiction website as well as archive of our own. if you have tumblr, please follow me on there. i am exodesmadres ./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"emstrongi'll follow you back on my main account .com, because exodesmadres is a side account and i cant follow people back on it./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"emstrongthank you for reading and supporting this story./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"emstrong-clary/strong/em/p 


End file.
